A double clutch or parallel transmission facilitates change of transmission ratio without interruption of traction force whilst retaining good efficiency of conventional mechanical transmission. FIG. 8 shows schematically the design of such a prior art double clutch transmission:
A drive shaft 12 driven by an engine 10, for instance, an internal combustion engine, is connected via a clutch K1 with a first split transmission unit 14 and via a clutch K2 with a second split transmission unit 16 of a double clutch transmission formed by the clutches and split transmission units. The split transmission units 14 and 16 outputs act on a common shaft 18 that drives the wheels of a motor vehicle via a differential unit 20. The split transmission unit 14, for instance, contains odd-numbered gears of the double clutch transmission; the split transmission unit 16 contains even-numbered gears of the double clutch transmission. To control the clutches K1 and K2 and engage the gears in the split transmission units 14 and 16 an electronic control device 22 provided. Outputs of the control device are connected with actuators for the clutches and the split transmission units and their inputs are connected with sensors or other control devices of the vehicle, which receive the signals relevant for the control of the clutches and for engaging or disengaging the gears in the split transmission unit.
Design and function of such double clutch or parallel transmission are actually known and are therefore not explained in detail.